


无需演绎

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Series: 英灵麦哥 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *CP：Sherlock/Mycroft。大概是无差，但我本人站哥受，所以可能会有卷福攻哥受的倾向。自行判断，自行避雷。*AU。英灵麦哥。Master卷福召唤出Servant麦哥的故事。*之前完结的中篇《无法演绎》的后续，没看过前部的请先看前部，不然无法理解这个设定。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 英灵麦哥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859338
Kudos: 3





	1. day 0

——Sherlock。

几乎就在他踏进221B的同时，他的英灵的声音就小心翼翼地落在他的脑中。

——……我看不见了。

世界在一瞬间定格成一张静止不动的胶片。

他其实可以很快推断出这事儿是怎么发生的，甚至用不上推理。那是几个小时之前，他们——他，John还有灵体化的英灵——在如火如荼地追查一件连环杀人案件时发生的一起意外。

案件很棘手。不仅是因为凶手将作案的痕迹清理的很巧妙，更是因为每一次的案发现场都会留下些魔术的痕迹——很显然，凶手是个魔术师，并且将魔术用在了最糟糕的地方。这甚至惊动了以魔术隐蔽为宗旨的魔术协会前来问询。

只是，由于案件本身的社会影响太大，协会不能直接接管，表面上还是得让苏格兰场负责查案，只是派了几个协助调查员参与其中。可苏格兰场对于凶手精巧的作案手法也是一筹莫展，于是Lestrade最终还是来向他求了助。

而他，理所当然地，不可能拒绝这样有趣的案子，于是在接到Lestrade的联系之后便欣然前往。

日间，他辗转几处现场进行调查，进展得颇为顺利。虽然周围总有协会的人在，他的英灵根本不能实体化，甚至连气息都要无比谨慎地掩藏住，但这并不妨碍他们在脑中用精神通话进行交流，并且注意到几处根本没有人注意到的线索，最后推导出凶手可能在郊外有一处安全屋的结论。这让他颇为兴奋，甚至没有好好和Lestrade解释，就招来一辆出租车，不顾夜幕的降临直奔郊外而去。

可以说，直到他们不费什么力气就找到那处安全屋为止，过程都是一帆风顺的。

也许就是因为如此，他才会放松了警惕，提出要和John分头查看屋中的房间，全然忘记了凶手是一个老练的魔术师，而John只是一个被毁去了魔术回路的普通人。

……所以，当他听见他的英灵发出“Dr. Watson！”的大喊，以及有人重重跌倒在地上的声响的时候，他已经没有任何余地去做出什么补救措施了。

顺着声音的来源赶去，看见的只有他实体化了的英灵压着John摔倒在一个房间的门前的场景。而那房间的房门半开着，从中源源不断地渗出令人寒毛直竖的魔术气息。

“是咒术，很强大，效果大约是封锁人所有的五感。如果我再晚一点点，Dr. Watson现在估计连意识都没有了。”

英灵快速地解释着，从地上爬起来又拉起了John。

“刚才诅咒触发激起了一波巨大的魔力放出，我猜协会的人察觉到之后很快就会赶过来。我不能在掩藏我自己的情况下保证你们两个的安全，所以我觉得还是先离开为妙。”

这样说着，英灵甚至连自己的回复都没有等，就直接再度灵体化了。

他虽然对于自己先发现的安全屋这么快就要拱手让给别人调查很是不满，但在英灵和John的坚持下还是不情不愿地返回了贝克街。

然后，就是英灵回荡在他脑中的那一句话了。

即使他很快就反应过来是怎么回事，但还是愣在了门口，字面意义地脑子空白了几秒。

“……Sherlock？你怎么了？”

John很快发现他的不对劲，停住了想要去厨房泡茶压惊的脚步，转而向他走过来。

“你的脸色不太好？”

“……”

他的世界因为视野中John的出现而终于恢复了正常运作。但他的大脑却并不能说同样恢复如常。

“……不、不是我。”

他看着John，干巴巴地说。

“是Mycroft。”

“Mycroft？他怎么了么？”

John显然是想起来刚才那个意外，神色也立刻紧张起来，目光在房间里兜了一圈儿。

“……说起来，他人呢？”

“他——”

“……Dr. Wtason。”

在离自己大约两步开外的距离，他的英灵随着发话的声音实体化。

他和John一起循声看去。

英灵的眼睛睁着，可是那总是有着锐利神采的冰蓝眸子此刻却只是空洞地注视着虚空，映不进任何光线。

“——如你所见，我看不见东西了。”

这一次，世界带着John一起卡壳了。

“……呃、Mycroft，我——我很抱歉。”

John从厨房出来，将一杯茶塞进坐在沙发上的英灵手中，又放了一杯在他的面前，然后又转身回厨房去拿属于他自己的那杯，声音来回于起居室与厨房之间。

“如果不是我当时那么不小心——”

“……Dr. Wtason，你完全没有必要自责。”

英灵打断他，语气淡然地说。

“是我们都过于轻敌了，没有任何一个人需要单独为此承担责任。”

说完，还不忘补上一句：

“Sherlock，你也是。”

“……”

他看着英灵，看着他徒劳睁着的蓝眼睛，觉得胸口像是堵上了块石头，那一句“我才不会有自责这种情绪”无论如何也说不出口。

John从厨房捧着茶回来，扯过墙边的椅子坐上去，忧心忡忡地问道：

“那……那你知道这个怎么解决吗？”

英灵双手抱着茶杯，身体和目光都一动不动。

“既然是咒术，那么最稳妥的方法就是让下咒者来解。当然，如果下咒者死了的场合，咒术的效果也自然会消失。”

顿了顿。

“我认为，当下的场合，与其自己像无头苍蝇一样研究解咒法，不如继续查案、找到凶手来得实际。”

整段话说得客观又冷静，就好像中咒的人根本就不是他自己。

……如果忽略他紧紧握在茶杯上发白的指节的话。

他觉得胸口的石头又增大了一些。这让他咬紧后牙做了一个吞咽的动作，才终于能够勉强开口：

“……那如果我继续查案，你怎么办？”

“……”

英灵的双手仍然紧紧攥着那茶杯，好像如果不这样那杯子就会从他手中滑落一样。

“在灵体化的时候，我可以仅凭着你的气息跟在你身边，就像今天回来的路上一样。”

“……呃，等等，Mycroft。”

他还没来得及回话，John突然插嘴道。

“你是说，你在回来的时候就已经看不见了吗？”

“……哦，John，别问这么显而易见的问题。”

他抢在英灵之间回话，目光却一直放在英灵身上，一字一字说得咬牙切齿。

“咒术一般都是即刻生效。他显然是在帮你挡下那一击的时候就被波及了，只不过一直没有表现出来而已。”

“……Sherlock。我只是做出了在那个场合最合适的判断。”

英灵身体和声音都紧绷着解释道。

“我们确实不能在那里停留太久，而且我即便失去视力也可以跟着你回来。更何况，那个时候我还不能完全把握这个咒术的效果，想要看看能不能在回来的路上解开——”

“自作主张。”

他根本没等英灵说完就不留一丝余地地盖棺定论。

“我是不是和你说过，我讨厌你这样？”

“……”

英灵脸色微微发白，没再说话。

他看着那双在苍白中显得更加空洞的蓝眼睛，觉得胸口的巨石让他一口气都没能喘上来。

“……别、别这样，Sherlock。”

而这时，不出意外的，还是John张口，试图缓和气氛。

“Mycroft他也是为你好——”

“可是我不喜欢就是不喜欢。”

他看向John，愤懑地说。

“更何况，他以为他这样就真的为我好了吗？如果他当场就告诉我这个状况，我说不定还能趁协会的人赶到之前找找线索，这样即便破不了咒术也能更快地找到凶手。结果呢？”

想到今晚的无功而返他就更加烦躁。目光重新钉回英灵身上，嘴上说的话也越来越不受控制。

“你知不知道你有时自作主张起来反而坏事？之前差点儿死那一次还没学乖？”

“……行了，Sherlock，适可而止——”

“……他说得对，Dr. Watson。”

John抬高声音想要劝止他的话语被英灵轻声盖过。医生抿住了唇，忧虑地看着英灵。

“可是，你——”

“……这一次，我确实是因为事发突然而操之过急了。”

英灵说，脸上扯出一个僵硬的微笑，配上那双毫无笑意的空洞双眼，让他觉得心脏像被人拧了一下的别扭。

“Sherlock。”

他唤自己，声音干涩而平直。

“……妨碍你查案，我很抱歉。”

动作一点都不流畅地放下手中的杯子，站起身来。

“……Dr. Watson，谢谢你的茶。很美味。”

一片四散的金粉。

一个房间的沉默。

片刻之后，John一声长长的叹息。

“……他没喝茶，Sherlock。”

John说，一口气灌完了自己手中的那杯茶，然后起身，收走了英灵留下的茶杯。

“明天你得向他道歉，Sherlock。”

声音随着清洗茶杯的动静从厨房传来。

他没回答，只是狠狠地盯着自己面前的茶杯。

冷掉的褐色液体在杯中沉淀出一片混沌，像极了他的英灵眼中的寻不到焦点的虚无。

胸口发紧，如同窒息般难受。

他一把抓起那茶杯，将那苦涩的液体尽数倒进了胃里。

……可对他此时的情绪却毫无帮助。


	2. day 1

他并没有向他的英灵道歉。

如果问他原因，他会回答这很复杂。首先，他觉得他并没有说错什么。他的英灵自作主张的做派由来已久，他也一直在向他表达不满，可英灵不仅没什么改善，还在这次耽搁了他最宝贵的调查时间。他觉得他有资格发火。其次，退一万步讲，就算他真的横下心来对他的英灵道了歉，他能看见的结局也只有一个：他的英灵轻易地接受他的道歉，然后在接下来的日子里继续他的我行我素，导致这样的争执一次又一次的重演。他一点儿都不觉得这是个好主意。

最后，但也是最重要的，他没有时间。

就在他缩在客厅的沙发上一边置气一边思索他和英灵的问题的时候，Lestrade一条短信发来，说协会的人已经找到了安全屋，并进行了封锁，还带走了几个重要的物件。如果他还想去看看的话，最好尽快。

而那时，天甚至还没有亮。

但他真的没心情顾及那许多了。他只是一想到自己先发现的现场被一群连保护现场的基本素养都没有的人折腾过这件事就气不打一处来，再一想到这事儿和他那现在正处在盲眼状态的英灵有关就更加在气愤之中感觉到一些懊恼或是别的什么。他觉得他必须赶快做些什么来平息一下自己因为那些莫名其妙的情绪而处于过载状态的大脑。

于是他不由分说地把John从床上强行拖了起来，不顾对方的一脸睡眼惺忪就拽着他往那安全屋赶。

期间没有和他的英灵进行过一次交流。

他能感觉到英灵的气息一直不远不近地跟着自己。可这是第一次，他因为这个气息而感到了心神不宁。

……而之后，现场的调查也并不顺心。

魔术协会的人用结界封住了几个重要的房间，他根本连进都进不去，更别提调查了。剩下的房间里面又都是些无关紧要的玩意儿，对于破案没有任何帮助。而重要的物证也被协会的人带走了，苏格兰场只能够要到了几张照片。可那些脱离了语境的平面印刷物根本无法向他提供如他亲眼所见时所能得到的那么多讯息，任凭他再怎么努力观察，也无法取得进一步的进展了。

……但这些，其实都不是让他觉得最烦躁的。

最让他的烦躁的，是他的英灵的气息一直不稳。通过回路传过来的魔力总是带着一些类似于杂音的细微波动，虽然不强烈，但也足以让他浑身上下都感到了不舒服，精力一直无法完全集中。

从他来到现场都现在天色开始发亮，他几乎没有得到比他来的时候更多的讯息。

而一想到如果继续这样毫无突破地浪费时间下去，他那盲目的英灵可能就会一直持续现在这样的状态，他的内心就更加动摇起来，精力也更加涣散了。

……糟透了的恶性循环。他觉得他必须做点儿什么解决这个。

他从一个已经看了起码有5遍但确实是什么都没有的房间出来，咬紧牙关做了个深呼吸，然后对担忧地看向自己的John说了声“给我点儿时间”，便径直冲到了屋外一处无人的空地上。

——Mycorft。

他在脑中一点儿都不掩饰自己的不满地喊着他的英灵。

——你到底怎么回事？你老这样我还怎么办案？

——……

他的英灵的回应在几秒空白之后才带着些迟疑传来。

——……告诉我，Sherlock，你现在都看出些什么了？

这个不答反问简直是过于标准的哪壶不开提哪壶。他心头的火腾地烧了起来，直逼他的嗓子眼儿。

——哦老天，我要是能看出什么，还会现在这样悠闲地和你扯闲天儿？你是眼睛看不见了之后智商也跟着谢幕了吗？

话说出口，顿觉英灵传过来的魔力一阵明显的震颤。他猛地住了嘴，意识到自己刚才的话似乎是有些过了。

但英灵却只是沉默着，不发一言。

体内震颤的魔力一点点地平静……沉淀了下去。

他皱了皱脸。

——……不管怎样。

他干巴巴地说，努力让自己听起来不要那么咄咄逼人。

——我什么都没看出来。什么进展都没有。即便现在那个凶手可能还在哪里做新的魔术工房准备下一轮的杀人我也什么都没法做。

……好吧，他觉得自己可能是失败了。

英灵仍然没有回复。

他又一次有些急促地深呼吸。

——……听着，Mycroft。

他说，绷紧了自己的音调。

——我不阻止你现在仍然跟着我出入现场，但是，你也必须承认你现在确实什么忙都帮不上。所以，最起码，不要扰乱我的思考，OK？

——……

英灵的回复隔了大约有一个世纪那么长。

——……Sherlock，我……

虚弱的声音伴着魔力中微弱的嘈杂。

——……我很抱歉。

这是不到12个小时之内英灵对自己说的第二句抱歉。

但他觉得，他想要的根本不是这个。

——Mycroft，我……

他想解释，却发现自己也解释不清楚自己到底想要的是什么，话语就那样尴尬地断在了中途，让他倍感煎熬。

……好在，John和Lestrade及时出现，让他能够姑且忘掉那无话可说的尴尬。

“Sherlock，刚才协会的人发来消息，说探测到了几处新的相似的魔力源。”

Lestrade举着手机，屏幕上显示着一张标记了几个红点的伦敦地图。

“要不要分头找找看？”

他瞥了Lestrade一眼，然后一把抢过那个手机，几下操作将那张图直接发到了自己手机上，道：

“会找，但不是分头。你的人尽可以去看，但行行好，把现场都留存好了，尤其不要让Anderson那种白痴随便破坏。我每一个都会去转一圈。”

把手机塞回Lestrade手里，没好气地说。

“说真的，你的人要是能够得到魔力源之后就顺藤摸瓜找到凶手，我为什么还需要在这里？”

“……”

Lestrade收回手机，没有对他刚才那席冷嘲热讽的话表示不满，而是直勾勾地盯了他一会儿，突然问：

“Sherlock，你是发生什么不愉快的事了吗？”

他一下子咬住了自己下唇内侧的肉。他的英灵的气息飘忽着向远处退了退。

他几乎要忍不住咋舌了。

……如果John没有适时地接过对话的话。

“……实际上，这很复杂。”

John看了看他，又看了看Lestrade，点了点头。

“不过，Greg，确实如你所说，Sherlock现在有点儿一点就着……我想他是在急躁。”

“急躁？……好吧，这可有点儿难得。”

Lestrade歪了歪头，道。

“不过如果你们不想说，我也不会问。只是，如果有需要帮助的话，随时找我。”

说罢，拍了一下John的肩膀就再次离开，招呼他的组员去了。

John的目光在他和他身后的空间之间兜了一圈儿。

“……所以，为了不扩大被害范围，我就姑且这么一问。”

John说，有些犹豫，但是没有停下。

“你向Mycroft道歉了吗？”

他舔了舔下唇。

“我——”

——Sherlock。

英灵突然回荡在脑海中的声音打断了他。

——……你不需要道歉。现在就先集中在你的案子上。

顿了顿。

——……我会尽量不再打扰你的。

他一口气憋在喉头。

John有些疑惑地望着他。

他终究是没忍住，舌尖狠狠地发出“啧”的一声。

“……他不需要。”

凶巴巴地扔下这句话，他便掏出手机打开地图，火急火燎地追现场去了。

……只是，接下来一整天的侦察，都没有得到什么有用的线索。凶手很狡猾，留下的几处魔力源大抵都是障眼法，拖住了他们破案的进度，却又让他们几乎一无所获。

当他终于放弃那几处地点，回到221B的时候，他觉得自己十分疲惫。从头到脚……从内到外。

他将一口浊气缓慢地推出胸前，然后把外套随手一扔，重重跌进了长沙发里。

John去洗澡了。英灵的气息隐约在房间的角落。

整个房间该死的安静。

他面向沙发背，蜷起身子，抿紧了唇。

……在那之后，英灵一整天的确都无比静默。

他维持着和自己不远不近的距离，并且极力压抑着气息。

一定程度上，这确实减少了对自己的魔力干扰，但是，又正是那种过于刻意的缺席，让自己在另一种程度上空前在意，集中力仍然发挥不到最佳状态。

这让他想起曾经那次英灵对他刻意的疏远。那时，英灵为了让自己放弃对他的兴趣，甚至连续几天不曾和他进行对话。现在的情况和当时有着极大的相似之处，但仔细想来，却又似乎哪里不太一样。

……真要说的话，现在，他的英灵并不是要刻意疏远他。他只是……

只是……

……只是、什么呢？

他这才意识到，他其实一直都没能明白，这次英灵身上传来的违和感到底是什么。或者说，他根本无从推测这一次他的英灵到底在想些什么。

回想起来，这一次，从他的英灵失去视力以后，他就几乎放弃了任何和自己的正常交流。不仅不再主动和自己说话，连自己的那些恶言恶语也全部囫囵吞了下去，甚至没有做过反论。这很不寻常。毕竟，之前，将死的情况他们也遇见过，可即便那种时候，他的英灵也是极有主见并且刚毅果决的，从没有像现在这样——

……畏缩过。

而当这个词在他脑中划过的时候，他在一瞬间觉得豁然开朗，却在下一个瞬间又跌入了更浓的迷雾之中。

……畏缩。也就是说，他的英灵在害怕？可是，怕什么？咒术固然强大，凶手固然狡猾，但也不是毫无办法。更何况，即便没有视力，这也不是什么危及到生命的大事，有什么必要感到害怕？

……而自己，又是为什么，会因为英灵的畏缩，而感到如此的……烦躁不堪？

“……Sherlock。”

英灵突然发出的声音叫停了他脑子里面那些纷繁复杂来回旋转的思绪。

他没有感觉到他的英灵有实体化，所以他也没有动窝，只是短平快地回答：

“什么？”

“……”

英灵又——又——迟疑了两秒，才道：

“……我今天在现场让你困扰了，对吗？”

他一下不知该如何回答。

如果只是在“是”或者“不是”这两者之间选择其一的话，他想他会选择“是”。但他又隐约地觉得，这背后的原因，他和英灵的理解也许并不相同。虽然他也说不上来到底是哪里不同。

所以他只是瞪着沙发背上的纹路，沉默。

英灵耐心地等待了一会儿，随后又张口道：

“……我觉得。”

间断。

“我觉得，明天我可以尝试不和你一起去现场。”

他唰地一下翻身，却在看到满房间空荡的时候反应过来他的英灵压根没有实体化。

他觉得脸上的肌肉抽动了一下。

“这是什么意思？”

“就是字面意思，Sherlock。”

英灵说，语调里面毫无波澜。魔力也是。

“现在我的状态，如果会影响你的思考的话，那也许我们应该尝试一些方法避免这种情况发生。”

间断。

“……毕竟，你也不想让这样没有效率的日子继续下去了，不是吗？”

一句话，他觉得自己被成功地点燃了。

“哈，看来我们在‘维持现状会影响效率’这件事上达成了共识？真是可喜可贺不是吗？”

他快速开合着唇瓣，听见那些句子就那么稀里哗啦地从舌尖滚了出来。

“那么，好啊，既然你觉得留下看家会有助于我办案，那就试试看好了。我一点儿意见都没有。”

说完，再一次翻回身面朝里，再不动了。

英灵也没有再发出声音。

整个房间又恢复了那种该死的安静。

直到John裹着睡袍从浴室出来。

“嘿，Sherlock，我用完浴室了，你用吗？”

John站在楼梯口，准备回屋休息之前对他说。

他不回答。

过了一会儿。

“……Sherlock，你要是睡的话也上楼睡。在这儿感冒的话得不偿失。”

仍不回答。

又过了一会儿。

“……Sherlock，你——”

“明天开始Mycroft留下来看家。”

他快速丢下这句话，又重新恢复了挺尸状态。

John一时无话，片刻之后才最后问出一句：

“……可那真是你想要的吗？”

他还是没有回答。

但John也没有等他的回答，只是关掉了起居室的灯，径自上楼休息去了。

他在突如其来的黑暗之中，觉得John的问话化成了一片绕成一团的乱麻，将自己缠绕其中，动弹不得。


	3. day 2

他的英灵真的没有和他一起来现场——甚至在他们从家里出来的时候都没有露面儿，连问候都不曾有一个。

他开始在现场一会儿一次的走神儿。

英灵气息的不在场似乎让他周身的空间都陷落成一片混乱的无意义。而他的那些关于他的英灵的、以及关于他自己的疑问就在那片无意义中横冲直撞，搅得他的大脑无暇他顾。

他甚至在Lestrade向自己解释一些细节的时候，心思直接神游回了221B——他的英灵现在在干嘛？是不是真的有好好地呆在家里？会不会又自作主张地跑去别的地方擅自做什么调查了？……可是他眼睛又看不见，能去哪里？他要是真的就这么晃出去了，会不会有危险？……回路还好好地连着，感觉上暂时没有问题，但万一——

“……Sherlock。Sherlock。”

隐约听到有人连呼自己的名字，他已经快要收不住了思绪这才被猛地拽回现场。

眨眨眼，看见Lestrade的脸上写满了无奈和关切。

“你从刚才开始就没在听了对吗，Sherlock？”

Lestrade说着，伸手拍了拍他的大臂，根本没等他回答就继续道。

“行了，本来这现场昨天也来过，也没什么新鲜玩意儿了。我看你还是先回去吧。”

“……什么？”

他皱了皱眉，习惯性地反驳道。

“你不能赶我走，没有我的话——”

“那你告诉我你从刚才起都看出什么了？”

他剩下的所有语句全部哽在了喉头。

Lestrade叹息一声，又摆摆手叫在一旁和别的工作人员交流的John过来，道：

“你们俩还是先回去吧。尤其是你，Sherlock，你真的需要休息。”

又看着John，嘱咐道：

“虽然我不知道到底发生了什么，但是John，Sherlock就拜托你了。”

说完，也不给他们留反驳的机会，就挥挥手回头继续工作去了。

John也是一声叹息。

“……好吧。Sherlock，虽然我知道你也挺急于找出凶手的，不过我也部分同意Greg。”

他说，抬起头来认真看向自己。

“你确实应该回221B一趟，倒不见得是为了休息。”

“……”

他咬紧牙关看着John，已经预想到了接下来John要说的话。

“……你需要和Mycroft谈谈。”

果不其然。

……但是。

“……我不知道怎么和他谈，谈什么。”

他求助地看着John，快速地说着。

“最近我只要一和他对话，气氛就会变得非常糟糕。我不明白他在想什么……甚至不明白自己在想什么。……我的演绎法根本不能派上一点儿用场。我、我不能处理这个……”

“……听着，Sherlock。”

John深吸一口气，打断他。

“相信我，你能处理这个，只不过不是用现在这种方式。”

他垂下眼角看着John。

“……那么告诉我。”

John点点头，循循善诱道。

“想想看，Sherlock，如果把你的视力突然夺走，你是什么感觉？”

他在脑子里面飞快地过了一下那种场景——一片漆黑，什么都看不见，不能演绎，也不能接案子，只能被人牵引着生活——然后浑身一个哆嗦。

“……我会发狂。”

他直率地做出结论。

……然后突然意识到了什么。

“……等等，你是说——”

“我不知道。”

John倒是爽快地如此承认道，耸了耸肩膀。

“毕竟，他是英灵，而且是个那样聪慧又强大的英灵，我也不好说他现在是什么感觉。但一下子失去视力的生活和以往毕竟不同，就算他再怎么聪明强大，也会受到影响。……所以说，Sherlock。”

John看着他，一字一字认真道。

“你现在要做的，不是用什么演绎法去推断他到底在想什么，也不是用你的绝对理性判断接下来怎么做才是最佳——你现在只要放弃所有那些，去问他是什么感受，需要你的什么帮助，状况就会好上许多。”

“……”

他花了一些时间思考John的这些话。

“……可是他真的会说吗？……而且，要是他提出的要求，我做不到怎么办？”

“哦，拜托，Sherlock。”

John失笑道。

“你什么时候变得这么畏首畏尾起来了？……说到底。”

说着，向他的肩膀上捶了一拳，逼得他后退了一步。

“你如果什么都不问，事情根本不可能有所起色不是吗？”

他快马加鞭地赶回了贝克街。

倒不是说他对接下来可能会发生的对话有多大把握。但他确实承认John说的话有那么一点儿道理。

而且，从根本上讲，如果他不解决和他的英灵之间的问题，他就难以集中精力破案，这样的话他的英灵的视力就恢复不了，然后他就更加没法集中精力破案……

……如果说，一场谈话能够帮他解决这个负循环的话，他其实也不是不愿意去试试看的——尽管那可能会触及他最最不擅长的领域。

他从出租车上下来，站在了221B门口。

英灵的气息好端端地在里面，这让他松了一口气，但同时又无比紧张起来。他伸手进大衣口袋摸了摸手机——John承诺会随时向他提供帮助，这多少让他感觉好受了点儿——然后抱着近乎悲壮的决心推开了门。

……Hudson太太忙不迭地迎了出来。

“噢Sherlock，你可回来了！”

Hudson太太用着她那特别的丰富语调，有些急切地对他说道。

“楼上，你那位政府官员朋友，他叫什么来着——Mike？——正在休息。我觉得他大概需要你的帮助。”

“……”

他一下子疑惑地拧起了眉毛。

“……他在房间里？还在休息？”

……他为什么会突然实体化在房间里面休息？

“噢，是的。我也不知道他什么时候来的，但当我在你们走后一段时间想上楼去收拾一下的时候，他就已经在那里了——我一进门就看见他躺在长沙发上睡觉。”

Huson太太说，满面愁容。

“我看他只穿了一件衬衫，担心他会着凉，就拿了一个毯子想去给他盖上，但稍微一接近他他就醒了……”

说到这儿，脸上的阴云都快下起雨来了。

“……然后发现他的眼睛——”

“……哦。”

他点了点头，但却不知道自己能对此发表什么意见，于是只能干瘪地重复道：

“……哦。”

Hudson太太愁眉紧锁。

“他说他的眼睛是暂时性的问题，不让我太担心。还说你会帮他解决他的困难，所以一切都好。可是……恕我直言，亲爱的，我觉得他看起来真的一点都不好。”

停下来，想了想，又道：

“他看起来苍白极了，额头上还有虚汗。我记得他喜欢吃我做的苹果派，问他要不要就着热茶来一块，但他却拒绝了——Sherlock你知道的，他之前从来没有拒绝过我的苹果派的。”

“……哦，是的。他确实没有过。”

他机械地应付道，然后听Hudson太太又道：

“他说他会在房间里面休息，等你回来，让我不要在意他。所以我也不好多问什么，只能把毯子留给他……但是Sherlock，我觉得他真的挺需要帮助的。”

说着，十分真切地看向自己。

“——你会帮他的，对吗？”

他除了点头，还能回答什么呢？

将仍然忧心忡忡的Hudson太太劝回房间，上楼，半是犹疑半是小心地轻手轻脚推开门，看到英灵果然如Hudson太太所说，面朝里横躺在长沙发上休息，身上还披着毯子。

他几乎没发出声响地将门在身后关上，抿紧了嘴唇就像个误闯了别人家的人一样一步一步蹑手蹑脚地向长沙发走去。

待他在沙发边上停下的时候，他已经可以清楚地看到英灵的侧脸——即使在睡眠中也紧缩的眉头和苍白的侧脸，还有额头的虚汗。

……能猜测出大概是在做什么不好的梦，虽然他之前也不知道原来英灵也还会做梦。

他站在那里，因为不知道自己该不该叫醒对方而手足无措。

突然间。

“……啊！”

英灵浑身上下一个痉挛，同时发出了一声惊呼，这让他也全身一个哆嗦。

下一秒，英灵缓缓睁开了没有焦点的蓝色眼睛。

他定在原地，浑身紧绷。

“……”

英灵急促地呼吸着，从沙发上慢慢坐起身来，微微抬头，朝向自己的方向。

“……Sherlock？”

声音嘶哑，浑身是汗。就像是刚被救上来的溺水者。

他下意识地便握紧了拳头。

“……你做了噩梦。”

不留余地的肯定句。

英灵徒劳地眨着眼睛，努力平复着呼吸。

“……你今天回来得似乎很早，Sherlock。”

过于生硬的转移话题，他不悦地眉头一蹙。

“别扯东扯西的。”

稍微抬高些音调。

“你做了噩梦。”

“……”

英灵状似艰难地做了一个吞咽的动作，什么都映不出的目光挪回了平直的前方。

“……我对此也表示很不可思议。”

他挑挑眉，又打量了几下英灵的样子，随后干脆心一横，不顾空间的狭小一屁股坐到了英灵脚边。

英灵一愣，然后下意识地蜷起了膝盖为自己让出了更多空间，但在做出这个动作之后才发现哪里不对。

“……Sherlock？”

“说吧。”

他丝毫不顾及英灵的疑惑，只是兀自强硬地说。

“你都梦到了什么？”

“……”

英灵微微撇过了头去。

“……你不会想知道的。”

“如果我不想我就不会问。”

他快速且肯定地说。

“说吧。我听着。”

“……”

英灵茫然地瞪着面前的虚空，咬住下唇，过了好一会儿，才一声虚弱的叹息。

“……我梦见了……很多事。”

闭眼，喘息，睁眼。

“……很多关于……你的事。”

他的胸口一堵。

“……哦。”

发不出除此之外的声音。

英灵稍稍低下了头。

“……先是生前。我梦见所有那些——那些我最无能为力的画面。”

吞咽。

“……我梦见在显示屏的那头，Sherlock因为戒断反应而近乎崩溃，但我只能坐在显示屏前，什么都不能做。还有……还有他不得不从屋顶跳下，流着泪对他的挚友说着违心的遗言，但我只能眼睁睁地看着那些发生，因为是我将他的情报给了那犯罪头子，是我逼着他走到了那一步。……还有后来，他因为枪杀某个重要人物而被扔进监狱一周，但我甚至连看都不能去看他。而等他从监狱出来时，就已经嗑高了。他在飞机上一次又一次陷入昏迷，而我能做的只有一遍遍管他要亡羊补牢的列表，还无法阻止他撕碎那列表、不顾身体不适就跑去追案子的举动……还有最后，最后的最后，他的身上全是血，他的瞳孔放大、表情慌乱，他在极力地喊着什么，可是我却连他的声音都已经听不清了——”

停下，颤抖着深深吸进一口气，晃了晃脑袋，过了一会儿才又道：

“……然后是你。我梦见你的声音，你一直在喊我让我帮你，可我却不论如何都无法看见你在哪里。……之后就是枪声和血腥味，再反应过来的时候你已经倒在了一片血泊之中，可我根本不知道发生了什么——”

又停下，调整了几次呼吸。

“……再然后，就是你和他——你们俩——都站在我的面前，浑身是血，面色苍白。你们齐声质问我为什么会允许这种情况发生，为什么没能防止让你们受到伤害，为什么……为什么那么无用无能。我没法解释，Sherlock，因为我知道那确实是我的错。然后……然后你就在我面前，举起了右手——”

再度停下，紧紧咬着下唇，沉默了好一会儿。

然后。

“——你用了令咒，让我自尽。”

像是用尽了全身力气地，说出了这样的话。

他觉得，他的喉咙堵得发疼，疼到鼻腔，让他的眼底都在发热。

他看着他的英灵。英灵的面庞上几乎失却了血色，嘴唇也在轻微颤抖，但眼眶却无比干涸。

他在那双如同死水般的眼眸中看见一片深不可测的深渊，其中的黑暗正蔓延开来，将他的英灵一点点吞噬。

他无比艰涩地吞下了一口口水，却咽不下那些复杂的情绪滚滚上泛。

他缓慢地张口。

“……所以你、”

一点一点琢磨着词句。

“所以你这两天，一直是因为我可能会不再需要你而害怕？”

“……”

英灵身子一僵，随后又软了下去。

“……我不知道，Sherlock，我不知道。”

他喃喃重复着，毫无气力地道。

“我清楚我们之间有你命令我留下的令咒，我也清楚你不是一个随随便便就会让自己的英灵自尽的人。但是……但是，Sherlock。”

英灵空茫的目光飘忽地停在了自己的脸上。

“……我现在、什么都看不见——什么都无法为你做啊。”

……啊啊。

大脑中，有一条线啪嗒一声搭上了。

他看着他的英灵——他的比任何时候都要脆弱无助的英灵——突然觉得明白了很多事。比如他的英灵这两日来为何表现出异乎寻常的隐忍与莫名其妙的畏缩，比如为何一直坚持跟着自己保护自己的英灵竟然主动提出要留在家里——

“……你觉得你失去视力之后就什么都做不了，所以一直在害怕成为我的累赘。”

……比如自己为什么会因为这样的他而一直感到焦躁不堪。

“……你不信任我。”

他说，为这两天所有的纠结争吵盖棺定论。

英灵蓦地睁大了眼睛，而后慌忙摇了一下头。

“……不，我没有，Sherlock。我只是——”

“你有，别不承认。”

他猴急地打断对方，加快了语速说道。

“你觉得我会因为你不能运用你的那些能力了而嫌弃你，你觉得我会愿意和你在一起只是因为我需要你的帮助。你根本不相信我在你什么都不能做的时候还会希望你留在我身边。”

“……”

英灵呆滞了几秒，而后木然地张口：

“……可是Sherlock，我是你召唤出来的英灵——如果我没有办法向你提供帮助，甚至连案情都无法和你讨论——”

“……你又怎么会需要我？”

他绝望地发现，他的英灵是认真地在问这个问题。

而他更加绝望地发现，他似乎无法向他的英灵论证这件事情。

对于他来说，这事儿就是一件自然而然存在在那里的事实——他也说不好到底是怎么发生的，可它就是那样发生了——他甚至没有想过要去证明它；可对于他的英灵而言，这事儿就像是一道急需求证的数学题，如果没有其中每一步切实的推演，他的英灵根本走不到自己认为显而易见的那个结论。

他因为这个巨大的鸿沟而沮丧万分，并且不知所措。

“……如果我明确告诉你，就算你什么都不做，我也会喜欢你待在我身边，你会信吗？”

他垂头丧气地说出这样一句话，不抱什么希望地看着他的英灵。

英灵略微缩了缩本就蜷着的腿，缓慢地摇了摇头。

“……Sherlock，我并不是不愿意相信你。我只是——只是——”

拖长了的尾音在空气中逡巡许久，最终轻飘飘地落在了这样一句话上：

“……我只是、从来没有考虑过，如何和一个对我别无所求的Sherlock Holmes相处。”

他用尽全力忍住了滚到舌尖的一声哀鸣。

“……、……”

他看着此刻如同被撕掉了所有伪装的孩童一般无措的英灵，张了张嘴，又什么都没说出来地闭了上。

……他觉得，他已经彻底技穷了。

于是拿过了手机，打开了短信栏。

——他不相信我在他什么都做不了的情况下还会需要他。我说服不了他。SH

发送。

接收。

——那就用行动证明给他看。JW

——……怎么做？SH

发送。

接收。

——……我不知道。但我觉得，最起码，查案子对这事儿毫无帮助。JW

他盯着这条短信沉吟了一会儿，而后关掉了手机屏幕。

“……Mycroft。”

他用余光瞟着他的英灵，有些别扭地宣布道。

“明天不查案子了。我们、呃、可以一起出去转转。”

“……”

英灵显然没能跟上这个节奏，很是愣了一会儿，才有些迟疑地回复道。

“……如果你有想去的地方尽管去，你知道我灵体化的时候可以——”

“……不、不是那样，Mycroft。”

他摸着鼻子，磕磕绊绊地道。

“我是说、你——你可以实体化，然后我们一起出去……随便干点儿什么。”

“……”

英灵片刻沉默。

“……Dr. Watson对你说什么了？”

他鼻子一皱。

“他只是说查案子没有用，但没告诉我什么有用。要不然我就会更具体地知道我们能做些什么了。”

“……而你知道我什么都看不见？”

“不就是因为如此我们才需要这么做的吗？”

“……Sherlock。”

“什么？”

“……你确定，你没有在勉强什么？”

他向天翻了个大大的白眼。

“……不。我没有。”

他哼哼着说。

“如果你有时间问这个，不如提点儿建议能去做些什么。”

“……”

英灵低下头，似是终于开始认真思索了他的提案的可行性，然后在再次抬起头来的时候，表情中些许期待，更多的是不安。

“……如果可以的话，Sherlock。”

他问，小心翼翼地。

“……如果可以的话，能回你的老宅呆上一天吗？”

“……可以是可以。”

他答，有些不解。

“但是那里什么都没有？”

“……没关系。”

英灵摇了摇头，轻声道。

“那边没有闲杂人等，不用担心暴露我的身份的问题。……更重要的是。”

片刻停顿，眉眼的线条舒展开来。

“……那里充盈着你的魔术的气息，让人感到心安。”

他难以解释那瞬间冲上了脸颊的热度到底代表什么。

他只是定定地看着他的这几日来终于第一次露出了放松表情的英灵，听到自己的声音不带丝毫犹豫地回荡在房间之中。

“——好。那明天我们一起回家。”


	4. day 3

他践行了自己的诺言，一早就准备带他的英灵回老宅——字面意义上的“带着”。他在还没有出221B的时候就要求英灵实体化，坚持要从旅途的第一刻起就做英灵的向导。

英灵很是纠结了一阵儿，但在他提出“如果不答应的话就不回老宅”的威胁之后终究还是妥了协。他站在门口，将左手的小臂在腰间的高度抬平，让他的英灵过来扶着他。

英灵摸索着走到他身边，右手小心翼翼到几乎神经质地搭到了他的小臂上，力度轻得根本形不成任何意义。

他撇撇嘴，伸过右手抓住英灵的手，将之直接拽到了他的臂弯里夹住。英灵在一瞬间想要把手抽回，但无奈他的肘部和腰间夹得很紧，没能让英灵如愿。

他能感到英灵的手指轻轻抽动了两下。

“……Sherlock。”

英灵蹙着眉，面部肌肉僵硬地说道。

“……这实在是太麻烦了。你知道门口还要下台阶。我觉得我还是灵体化——”

“你到底想不想和我回老宅？”

他不由分说地打断了英灵的话，语气强硬地问道。

“……”

英灵在原地滞了滞，终于无奈地叹了口气，手上绷紧的力道也放松了一下。

“……那么，走吧，Sherlock。”

他满意地点点头，打开了221B的门。

他不得不承认，在看到英灵一手搀着自己，一手握紧楼梯把手，一个台阶一个台阶艰难地下楼的时候，他的心脏就像被人攥紧了一样难受。

“……Sherlock。”

大约在下到一半儿的时候，英灵暂且停下，几近恳切地出声唤他。

但他没等英灵说出下一句话的时候，就直接拒绝道：

“不行。”

英灵脸色不是很好看。

“……可是——”

“这不是问题，Mycroft。”

他快速地说道。

“我们有一整天的时间。我不至于因为在这里花上比平常稍微多那么一点儿功夫就嫌你烦。”

“……”

英灵咬了咬下唇。

“……我希望你不会。”

几乎轻不可闻地说出这句话，然后像是下了什么天大的决心一样迈出了下一步。

他觉得攥在心脏上的手又加大了些力道。

他张了张嘴，想说点儿什么，可却最终什么都没有说出来。

他们就这样无言地下楼、出门、上车，直到在老宅前面下车时，都没有再交换过话语。

“……到了。”

他说，胳膊重新搭起英灵的手，看到英灵向他微微点头。

他迈起步子，引导着英灵穿过铁门，走上家门口的小径。

他意识到，在他有记忆以来，这大概是他第一次以如此缓慢的速度走这条熟悉得不能再熟悉的路，再加上他目不能视的英灵还一步一步地跟在自己身边，这让他觉得这条路变得陌生起来——陌生，且好像一辈子都走不完。

他为了缓解这种别扭的感觉，开始悄悄打量起他的英灵。

英灵平视着前方的双眼仍然空茫没有焦距，但是表情却比刚刚从221B出来时要放松了一些——也许老宅的灵力与魔力场真的对他有安抚作用，又也许是他单纯习惯了被自己引导的状态，他不确定——但他不得不说，这让他的心脏也比刚才好受一些了。

他就这么边走边看着英灵柔和下来的眉眼，突然觉得这条路就这么走不完似乎也挺好的。

……而当他产生这种想法的时候，这路似乎一下子就走完了。

他领着英灵停在大门口，心下竟产生些失望的情绪。

“……到门口了，我们进屋。”

他对英灵说，也定了定心神，挥开那些莫名情绪，摸出钥匙，打开了门。

老宅里面很干净，但也很冷清。因为他现在很少回来的缘故，宅子中并没有常驻的佣人，只有负责清洁的人会一星期固定来上几次，让房间保持随时能使用的状态，但也仅此而已了。

他将门在背后反手关上，同时听到英灵在自己身边深呼吸的声音。

他看过去，觉得英灵的表情比刚才更加平和了。

“看来你真喜欢这里。”

他相当肯定地做出陈述，然后看见英灵对他微微勾了勾唇角。

“我说过，Sherlock。”

英灵说，声音似乎都带上了些活力。

“你的魔力。”

他的脸上又是陡然一热，这让他不得不干咳一下来强迫自己镇定。

“……好吧。”

他不对魔力的事情发表什么意见，只是在帮英灵换上拖鞋后，再起挽起英灵，向起居室走去。

“你在这儿休息一下。”

他让英灵在沙发上坐好，然后四下环顾了一下没有任何人气的房间，回忆了一下John每次和自己来的时候都会做些什么。

“……我去泡茶。”

他说，看见英灵露出了一个丝毫不加掩饰的惊讶表情。

“……你会泡茶？”

他撇了撇嘴，嘟囔道：

“……我可以尝试。那并不太难，我猜。”

英灵眨了两下眼，尽管什么都看不到。

“……Sherlock，你大可不必这样大费周章。能和你这样回来一趟我已经很满意了，不用——”

“我泡的茶，你不想喝？”

他一句话就把英灵接下来的长篇大论全部堵了回去。

英灵嘴角抽了一下。

“……我没那么说。”

“那就在这儿等着。”

他不容拒绝地得出结论，但在真的离开之前，又以防万一地问了一句：

“……你在我身上加的结界防火吗？”

英灵的眉心一下子蹙了起来。

他扑哧一声笑出了声。

“没事的。”

他拍了拍英灵的肩膀——这不是个他惯常做的动作，但不知为何现在做起来却无比自然。

“去去就来。”

说罢，心情很好地向厨房走去。

当他端着摆有一个茶壶和两个茶杯、还有两个从冰箱找到的开封即食的三明治的托盘从厨房回到起居室的时候，他的英灵正坐在沙发上发呆。

他在英灵身边坐下，将托盘放在了茶几上。

“在想什么？”

他拿起茶壶，在两个茶杯中都倒上了茶。……起码颜色看起来还正常，这让他暂时先放下一口气。

他的英灵用并映不出光的视线扫了他一眼。

“在想我现在的状态怎么把你从火灾现场救出去。”

……哦，他觉得他真的该死的想念他的英灵这种淡定自若的冷幽默。他已经有几天没听到过这个了。

“那你现在可以放心了。”

他忍着笑意，说道。

“实际上，看在我第一次烧水泡茶却没把厨房烧起来的份儿上，你应该表扬我。”

洋洋得意，大言不惭。

英灵半挑了挑一边眉毛。

“好吧，Sherlock。你真是个天才。”

他觉得他真的忍不住要笑出来了。

“我知道我是。”

他说着，拿起一杯茶，递到英灵的手里。

“现在尝尝天才的手艺如何？”

英灵接过茶杯，缓慢地放到唇边，抿了一口。

他摒住呼吸。

“……怎么样？”

“……”

英灵没有评价，只是耸了一下肩膀，然后喝起了第二口。

……这个反应，是还凑合？

他有些读不懂地歪了歪头，然后拿起自己的那杯茶，尝了一口。

“……”

他的动作有一瞬间的停滞。

“……Mycroft！”

然后手脚麻利地夺过英灵手里的茶杯，把两个杯子一起放回了茶几上。

“你应该告诉我！”

他很是不满地对着他的英灵大声说道。

英灵倒是满脸的淡定。

“告诉你什么？”

“告诉我这茶一点儿都不好喝！”

他喊道，丝毫不介意承认自己糟糕的手艺。

“而且我记得你对红茶的口味很挑剔的，你不可能——”

“确实。”

英灵没等他说完，便点了点头，道。

“要说味道的话，这茶的味道确实是糟透了——大概能说得上是我有记忆以来喝到的最恐怖的红茶了。”

他脸上的表情垮下去。

“那你干嘛还——”

“……但这毕竟。”

英灵开口，不仅不起急，甚至脸上还泛起了微微的笑意。

“——但这毕竟是我第一次喝到Sherlock Holmes泡给我的茶啊。”

他一口气哽在喉头，半天失语后只问出来一句：

“……他之前也没给你泡过茶？”

英灵耸了耸肩膀，答得不以为意：

“你也知道的，我们之前的关系。……这很困难。”

他看着他的英灵状似淡然实则略微僵硬的表情，不开心地哼了一声。

“……那他的手艺大概比我的还糟糕。”

“哦，那倒不尽然。”

英灵的回答却出其不意。

“据我所知，他曾经给他的好医生泡过茶，反响还挺不错。”

“……”

他又哽了哽。

“……你不会觉得不爽吗？”

英灵却只是轻轻摇了摇头，苦笑道：

“……我有什么立场觉得不爽呢？”

他狠狠地咬了一下后牙。

“……没关系。”

然后咬牙切齿地如是道。

“我一定会练习得比他更好的。”

“……”

英灵脸上的苦笑悄悄地变成了一个真正的小小微笑。

“我很期待，Sherlock。”

“会很快的，毕竟我是个天才。”

他也跟着笑起来，又把那几杯灾难向桌子中间推了推，然后把那两个三明治拿了过来。

“不过这一次的你就先忘了吧。我们可以先吃点儿东西。”

“储备粮？”

英灵想都没想就直接问，这让他觉得也许做饭也得和泡茶同时加入待学习的列表。

“对。这里的冰箱总会有人放进一些新鲜的储备食材，能让我随时都能够回来而不被饿死。”

他说着，将一个三明治外面的保鲜膜撕掉，塞给英灵，没等英灵开口说话便抢先道。

“我知道英灵不需要进食，但我也知道英灵可以进食。我只是觉得只有我一个人在吃感觉很奇怪，所以。”

“……好吧。”

英灵倒也没多说什么，只是点了点头，开始默默地吃了起来。

他在确定英灵能够顺利进食之后，才开封自己的那个三明治吃了起来。只是，没啃两口，就听到英灵用有些尴尬的声音喊了他。

“……Sherlock。”

“什么？”

他边答边回过头，一下子便看到英灵的手指间沾满了从三明治中挤出来的沙拉酱。

常年小黑伞三件套吃个甜品都能不出一点儿声响的英灵满脸窘迫。

“……呃，我想我需要一些纸巾——”

“哦，对，当然。”

他登时反应过来，探身从茶几上摆着的纸抽中抽出几张纸巾，然后无比自然地接过英灵手中吃了一半儿三明治放下，又拉过英灵的手，小心地擦拭起了英灵的手指。

英灵的身体明显一僵，手指也伸得笔直。

“……呃，Sherlock，我可以自己来——”

“别动。”

他用力拉住了英灵得空就想躲开的手，用纸巾一点点拂过英灵修长的手指。

“你确定你现在的状态自己擦得干净？”

“……不，不是那个问题，Sherlock。”

英灵的手仍然绷着力道，声音有些平直地说。

“我只是——只是不习惯——”

“那就习惯它。”

他根本没听英灵说完，就直接要求道。

“你不习惯不代表就不能发生。不如说，你需要重新习惯的事情多了去了。”

说完，自觉等着英灵进一步的反论，但却只得到了一片突如其来的沉默，还有英灵手上逐渐卸下去的力道。

他有些意外地抬起头，毫无预兆便撞见了英灵一脸复杂的表情。

“……Mycroft？”

他就这样保持着拉着英灵的手的动作，唤道。

英灵的眉心抽动了一下，微微别过脸去。

“……你知道的，Sherlock。”

他说，声音有些迷茫。

“从我懂事起，我就觉得自己作为一位兄长，永远都应该走在弟弟们的前面。我从来没有体会过被弟弟们指引甚至照顾的感觉——我自己不允许，弟弟们也从未想过要那样做。尤其是Sherlock……”

顿了顿。

“……他只有在有求于我的才会联系我，而我——我如果不能随时准备好为他提供他需要的帮助，就连得到他的联系的机会都没有。所以在他面前，我不能有任何闪失，更不要说出丑或者失败。因为那对于我们本来就已经岌岌可危的关系来说，无疑只能雪上加霜。”

指尖微微颤动了一下。

“……可是现在，在我什么都不能为你做的时候，你却告诉我，让我习惯被你照顾……我不是怀疑你，我只是真的——真的不知道该怎么处理这个——”

“……你不用‘处理’它。”

他接过英灵几乎要陷入慌乱的话，快速地说。

“我不是你弟弟，不是只有需要你帮助的时候才会联系你。而且，我召唤英灵，也不是为了要一个有求必要的哥哥。你大可不必用你生前对付那个Sherlock的经验来推断如何对付我。”

停下来，梳理了一下思路，又继续道。

“之前John对我说，如果要解决和你的问题，不能老靠着演绎和理性。……说实话，我其实也不知道我对这句话的理解能有多少，毕竟在演绎和理性之外，我的知识几乎为零。但我现在觉得，这话确实有一定道理，并且还有着通用性。”

他看着英灵，认真严肃道。

“我的意思是，当我告诉你‘习惯它’的时候，就像John说的，你也大可不必试图用你的理性去分析什么。别思考，别演绎，就是去感受它，这样事情说不定会变得简单些。”

“……”

英灵脸上的复杂表情慢慢地变成了纯然的疑惑。

“……呃，所以，你的意思是……？”

他没忍住一个白眼，虽然英灵并看不见。

“所以，我的意思是。”

他使劲捏了捏英灵一直被自己握住的手心。

“——现在你能放松下来，别想那些乱七八糟的，乖乖让我帮你处理完这些恼人的沙拉酱吗？”

片刻之后，英灵终于随着一个长长的吐息卸下了浑身的力气，不再出声了。

之后，他用了几张纸巾处理干净了英灵指间的沙拉酱，甚至还去洗手间找了一块湿毛巾来又帮英灵擦了一遍手。这整个过程中，英灵都没有再说过一句话，也再没有做过什么挣扎。

一开始，他因为英灵的顺从而感到了舒心。但很快，他又因为英灵过于的顺从而感到了些许不安。只是，不论他什么时候抬眼去看英灵，英灵都是一脸没有表情的表情，这让他根本无从判断英灵此刻到底是在想什么。

他甚至开始怀疑，会不会就在自己放开英灵的手的一刹那，对方就会像之前发生过的那样逃也似地灵体化，然后再也不和自己说话了。

……他觉得他说什么也得阻止这种情况发生。

所以，在他终于将英灵的手指擦得干干净净的时候，他也没有立即松开英灵的手，只是努力在大脑中搜索合适的语句，想要缓和英灵的情绪。

却没想到。

“……Sherlock。”

在自己还没想好能说什么的时候，英灵却先开口了。

这让他感到了惊喜——惊多于喜——因为他并不能确定接下来英灵是不是就会说出“到此为止吧”之类的话。

于是他下意识地抿住唇瓣，有些紧张地等着英灵接下来的话。

而英灵的声音也显得有些迟疑。

“……实际上。”

他说，语速很慢，似乎在一字一句选择合适的表达。

“我是第一次知道、”

微妙的间隔。

“……你的手指的感触可以这么得……好。”

他真的不确定自己指尖感受到的热度到底是来自于英灵，还是来自于自己。

他唯一能确定的，是自己脸上此刻一定和英灵一样红。

“……噢。”

他想清嗓子，但是又因为觉得那太刻意而忍住，只好颇为短促地发出这样一个元音，以此来转换自己的情绪。

“……其实你不知道的事情还真挺多的。你可以接下来慢慢去发现。”

“……”

英灵的回答也迟了两秒，看样子也是在飞快地调整情绪。

“……我不确定你能有那个耐心等着我去发现。”

“哈，没耐心的是那边那个他，可不是我。”

他说着，拇指点了点英灵的手背。

“而且我不得不说，他因为缺乏耐心，可真是错过了不少东西。”

顿了顿。

“……你也是。”

英灵身上猛地一颤，作势就想把手抽回去。

但他眼疾手快，指尖一个用力，没能让对方如愿。

“……Mycroft。”

他直视着英灵的眸子——尽管知道对方什么都看不见，但还是坚持让自己的目光落进对方眼底——无比郑重地说。

“相信我，我能找到作案凶手，让你的眼睛恢复——但比起这个，更相信我，即使你的眼睛再也不恢复，我也不会因此要求你离开。……好吗？”

“……”

英灵做了一个吞咽的动作，略显困难地张口。

“……好。”

他点点头，又道：

“那么，在你还没有恢复的这段时间，就把一切都交给我，你只要单纯地依靠我就可以了。——好吗？”

“……”

英灵这一次回答得更加顺利了些。

“好。”

他笑起来，看着他的英灵，看着英灵脸上仍有一些困惑、但却努力试着接受自己的神情，在一瞬间突然觉得有什么划过心头，于是鬼使神差地抬起英灵的手，低下头，骑士般吻上了那刚刚被自己擦干净的手指。

他感到英灵的指尖传来微微的震颤，但那手指却终是没有试图逃开。

这让他感觉心头酥痒。

……但精神却是几日以来第一次纯然的放松与平静。


	5. day 4

他联系了John，两人重新返回了现场进行调查。虽然他确实喜欢和他的英灵一起在老宅度过的悠闲的时光，但毕竟，他们面对的是一个连环杀人犯，同时也是夺去他的英灵视觉的罪魁祸首，他确实不能放松太久。

他们一大早，先又去了一趟那个安全屋，然后将之后出现的那几个有魔力反映的地点再度转了一圈儿。他的英灵则灵体化地跟着他，安静而顺从。

……一切似乎和两天前没有什么不同。但他却有一种感觉，感觉所有一切似乎完全不一样了。

循环在回路中的魔力沉静却祥和，和他的英灵在他周围留下的气息一起，由内到外温暖着他的全身。犯罪现场没有什么新鲜玩意儿等着他发现，但是他却无比沉着，脑子也运转得异乎寻常地飞快。他将目所能及的所有细节全部都条理清晰地分析了个遍，意外地整理出许多之前完全被忽略过去了的线索。他甚至还发现了几处之前被认为毫无关联的地点之间难以发现的隐秘关联，并由此推断出了接下来凶手可能会去的几个地方。

而这，让他感觉无比得快乐。

是的，快乐。他不得不承认，这不是个他经常用来形容自己的精神状态的词儿。在此之前，他会因为案子而感到亢奋，也会因为破案而感到满足，但要问他是否快乐，他可能很难给出确切的答案。毕竟，那种来自肾上腺素的快感，到底能不能称为快乐，他自己也说不清。然而，这一次，他却无比肯定，自己在面对一个仍然悬而未决的大案时，在整个破案过程中感觉到了快乐——那种感觉很奇妙，就像是被一团温暖的空气环抱着、簇拥着，不管走到哪里，都觉得浑身轻盈并充满了活力。

他甚至在调查告一段落去向Lestrade汇报的时候一直面带微笑，还在Lestrade对他说“谢啦”的时候无比直率地说了一句“不客气”。

Lestrade——那个在面对他的各类冷嘲热讽时早已宠辱不惊的好探长——在听到他那句话时，眼睛瞪得眼珠似乎都要掉出来了。

“Sherlock，你这是——”

“……哦，他今天一整天都是这个状况。看样子是，呃，解决了某些问题。”

面对Lestrade战战兢兢的询问，他的好医生帮他进行了一些含糊的解释。

他对此不置可否，只是最后向Lestrade点头致意，然后转身带着John离开了现场。

而在他想要打车回贝克街的时候，John提出家里的吃食和日用品都快告罄了，所以想要去添置一些。对家里的用品的使用状况完全就是两眼一抹黑的他当然没有理由阻止医生。

被一个人留在伦敦街头的他抬头看了看尚还明亮的天色，突然想到了一个愉快的点子。

——Mycroft。

他没有着急招出租车，而是在脑中语气轻快地对他的英灵说道。

——我请你吃甜品。

——……

英灵的回答几秒后才传回来。

——……看来你今天的心情真的很不错，Sherlock。

他抬了抬肩膀，没打算掩饰自己唇边的笑意。

——别重复这么显而易见的事实，Mycroft。所以，你吃还是不吃？

他似乎听见他的英灵悄悄地叹了一口气。

——……考虑到我现在的状况，我更加建议你买回家里吃，Sherlock。

——也不赖。

他没在这件事情上多做纠结，即刻答应。

——那走吧。哪家店？

——……

英灵在他伸手拦出租车的时候沉吟片刻，而后在出租车在他身前停下的时候，说道：

——贝克街临街街角甜品店新出的黑森林。

停顿一会儿。

——……实际上，在看到他们新出了黑森林之后，我早就想去尝试一下了。

他不确定他一边毫无来由地笑一边坐进车里的样子是否诡异的要命。不过，反正出租车司机没把他轰下车，管他呢？

推开甜品店门的一刹那，他就被扑面而来的香甜气息撞得一个震颤。

同时，他也感觉到他的英灵的气息也一个震颤。

不过他相信，他和他的英灵绝对是因为不同的理由而感觉到动摇。这个小细节不知道为什么就让他觉得心里头暖洋洋的。

他走到柜台前停下的时候，觉得自己现在一定带着此生在甜品店里能出现的最柔和的表情。

“一块黑森林。”

他看也不看甜品柜里的蛋糕——说实话，即使看也看不出来什么都是什么——直接对柜台的服务生说。

服务生一边记着点单，一边又满面笑容地指着柜台里面一块雪白的蛋糕说道：

“这是本店新出的白巧克力慕斯，先生不试试看吗？”

他瞟了一眼那蛋糕，实在是看不出来那白白一片有什么诱人。

但他却敏锐地捕捉到了英灵气息的一个小小位移。

他使劲忍着上扬唇角的冲动。

——Mycroft，你感兴趣吗？

——……咳，不，Sherlock，不。

英灵清了清嗓子，佯装镇定地说。

——节制是绅士的美德。

——哦得了吧。

他在心里嗤笑道。

——英灵又不会增重也不会长虫牙，你有什么可节制的？

——……

英灵又沉默了一会儿。在那期间，店员有些疑惑地问看起来就像在发呆的他怎么了，于是他只能以“问问我朋友要不要”为借口拿出手机，装作发短信的样子，实则等英灵的回答。

片刻之后。

——……告诉我，Sherlock。

英灵深吸一口气，听起来像是放弃了执着什么似地开口。

——是不是“表现出对甜食的兴趣也不会被Sherlock嘲笑”这件事也是我需要习惯的事情之一？

——噢，看来之前那家伙真是给你留下了不小的心理阴影。

他说，心里也不知打哪儿来了些优越感。

——不过，当然。如果我会嘲笑你，我就不会主动带你来这儿。

——……嗯。

英灵说，他总觉得英灵此时是在挑眉。

——那如果我说，我想把柜台里面所有蛋糕通通尝一遍呢？

他瞟了一眼那个柜台。大略数来有十来种不同的口味。

他耸了一下肩膀，无所谓地说。

——那看来以后我将成为这家店的常客了，或许该考虑办个会员卡。

话音一落，英灵的轻轻笑声就回荡在脑海里了。

他也跟着笑弯了眉眼，收起手机，抬起头，像是真的得到了什么朋友的短信指示一样地对着店员说：

“你刚才推荐的那个也来一块。以及，办张会员卡。”

英灵的笑声更加明显了。

他也终于绷不住地跟着笑起来，即便店员看他的眼神充满了疑惑与不安也没能停下来。

当他拎着蛋糕闲庭信步地晃悠回221B的时候，John还没有回来。

“又是一场和付款机的殊死搏斗，我猜。”

他随意地说，将蛋糕盒子拎去厨房，把黑森林取出来，放到一个盘子上，顺手把剩下一块白色的他已经忘记名字的塞进了冰箱。

“所以你可以趁现在赶快实体化，把蛋糕吃了。如果你不想被John看见不那么体面的吃相的话。”

“……真感谢你还记得提醒我现在的吃相并不那么体面。”

英灵应声在厨房门口实体化，表情看起来有些别扭。

“不过说到这个，我想我必须先提醒你，Sherlock，我拒绝你喂我进食。”

“……哦。”

他端着盘子，因为自己心中打得小算盘还没来得及付诸实践就被从根本上断绝了可能而撇了撇嘴。

“那好吧。”

他说，一手端着盘子，一手无比自然地拉过英灵的手腕，将英灵带到长沙发上坐好，自己也在他身边挨着坐下。

“那我们可以换种方式。”

说着，让英灵左手端起盘子，右手拿起叉子，然后不由分说地用自己的右手手掌覆住了英灵的右手手背。

“……Sherlock。”

他听见英灵的语气里面似乎有些小小的抗议，但他决定无视这个。

“你看不见。”

他理直气壮地重复这个“显而易见的事实”，明摆着就是要将脸皮厚到底。

而他知道，他的英灵最终不会拒绝他的。

“……好吧，Sherlock。如果你坚持。”

英灵叹息，放松了手上的力道。

“那么，请吧。”

他心下因为英灵来得愈发容易的遵从而感到开心，手包裹着英灵的手动了起来。

从蛋糕上切下一小块，然后送到英灵嘴边，等英灵张口，再送入英灵口中，再英灵含住叉子之后再带着英灵的手回到盘子里的蛋糕上。整个动作就像电影被按下慢放键，每一个细节都因为那缓慢的节奏而变得更加清晰。

他在至近的距离看着英灵开合的唇瓣，还有眼角因为蛋糕的美味而悄悄弯出的细纹，突然觉得呼吸变得不再那么自然了起来，似乎一呼一吸间都染上些燥热的温度。

他抿紧了嘴唇，尽量不发出声响地连做几个吞咽的动作，然后有些刻意地张口：

“……味道如何？”

“不错，Sherlock。”

英灵看起来是没发现自己的异常，只是在一口和一口的间隙淡定回答。

“自从Dr. Watson第一次买回那家店的蛋糕让我尝过之后，那里的水平一直没让我失望过。”

“……好吧。”

他点点头，又送进英灵口中一口蛋糕，努力找着接下来的话题。

“……我很好奇，是不是所有英灵都像你一样，会保留生前的饮食习惯和爱好？”

“大体上是，而且据我所知，连食量都会一并保留。”

英灵吞咽，而后似乎是无意识地伸出舌尖，舔了一下嘴唇。这让他的呼吸又是一滞。

但英灵只是毫无察觉地继续道：

“实际上，我知道有一位女性英灵，由于食量过于庞大，甚至让她曾经的Master陷入过有些拮据的状况。而且，从那位女性也是英国出身来看，她大概还该算是我的前辈。”

“……是谁？”

这次，他是真心好奇地问了。

英灵抿着笑意，但声音仍然淡定。

“亚瑟王。”

“……哦。”

他点点头，又突然睁大眼。

“……女性英灵？”

“女性英灵。”

英灵肯定道，手上稍微晃了晃，示意他继续。

他得到指示，又开始重复那个折磨自己呼吸的动作，并且告诉自己不要试图对传说中的英灵进行吐槽。

“……那。”

重新开启一个话题，他又没话找话地问道。

“那你之前的Master都知道你喜欢吃甜品这件事吗？”

英灵咀嚼的动作微微一个停滞，然后很快又恢复并吞咽。

“……实际上。”

英灵放下手，叉子搭在盘子上，没再催促他动作。

“我之前虽然被召唤出来过很多次，但和Master的关系大抵不好，能够相处到最后一刻的例子更是少之又少。所以，可以说，几乎所有Master都对我的情况一无所知，更别提私人的喜好了。”

“……关系不好。”

他重复了一下这四个字，大抵能对其原因猜测个大概其，不过还是确认地问道：

“是因为他们都过于愚蠢？”

“哦，愚蠢只是一个方面，Sherlock。你要知道，对于Holmes家的智商而言，大部分的人的智商都只相当于一条金鱼，即使是能召唤出我的Master也不例外。”

英灵无比坦然地说出了听来傲慢的话，但他却无比感同身受地点了点头，听英灵继续道：

“所以，愚蠢不是重点。重点是，很多Master不仅愚蠢，而且内在还十分龌龊肮脏。”

英灵说着，嫌弃地皱起了眉。

“……明明只有那点儿斤两，却幻想着一些远远超出自己本分的成就，而且还妄想靠一个英灵就能实现那些幻想，对我呼来喝去自己却不做出一点儿努力。简直令人作呕。”

他大概是第一次听到英灵用如此激烈的负面词汇去描述什么。不过，他大概想像了一下那些场景之后，觉得英灵的用词还是过于含蓄了。

“……所以，对于那些人，你是怎么处理的？”

他问，看见英灵满脸泰然自若地张口：

“杀掉。然后我自己也回到英灵座。就这么简单。”

他应为这个过于简单粗暴的回答而愣了一下。

“杀掉？为什么？”

他直接将自己的疑惑问了出来。

“以你的能力，你应该完全反而操控你的主人，或者干脆干掉其他的某个英灵，然后换主人的。”

“你说的没错，我当然可以。”

英灵大方承认，而后话锋一转。

“但是，理由，Sherlock。我没有那么做的理由。或者说，动力。”

“……动力？你是说——哦。”

他觉得他大概理解了英灵的意思，一下闭上了嘴。

但是英灵却没有因此停下，而是在思考了一会儿之后，又说道：

“Sherlock，你看过我生前的影像。你应该知道，我会选择和阿赖耶结下契约升格成英灵，是因为我对和Sherlock之间的关系抱有遗憾。……只是后来，在我变成英灵后不久，我就发现，不管我有多么遗憾，我所盼望的事情都是不可能实现的。”

低下头，舒出一口气，继续道：

“……实际上，到现在为止，我被召唤出来的次数，我自己都数不清了。古往今来的人类历史，再加上所有那些平行的世界线——如果让我把所有那些经历全部描述一遍，大概几天几夜都说不完。只是，和Sherlock……”

停顿了一下，对语句进行了些调整，重新道：

“……在之前所有那些召唤里，有时我能见到那个世界的Sherlock，有时不能。而我遇见的那些Sherlock里面，有的平庸至极，有的就是个单纯的混蛋，也有的和我所知道的那个Sherlock一样，高傲却寂寞，乖僻但温柔。他们有的有一个叫Mycroft的哥哥，有的没有，关系也是从极好到极坏不一而足……但是，不管是哪个世界线、不管是怎样的Sherlock、不管他们和Mycroft有着怎样的关系，我都不得不面对一个事实，那就是，只要我不是Sherlock亲自召唤出来的，Sherlock就根本不会需要‘我’——一个莫名其妙由魔力编织成的英灵。……而这还不是全部。”

喘息，继续。

“……除此之外，我还不得不承认的另外一个事实就是，即便有一天，真的有某一个世界线的Sherlock会召唤出我——就像你现在这样——但那也是那个世界线的、和我以及我所知道的Sherlock没有任何关系的陌生人。他不会知道我，也许也不会在意我到底是谁，甚至还有可能对我的能力不满意而除去我。……而当我意识到这些的时候，就已经明白，我的那些执念，除了妄执以外，什么都不是。”

话进行到这里，他开始感觉到他的英灵握住叉子的手肌肉紧绷而僵硬。

他不知道该说什么，只能紧了紧自己手上的力道，并且用拇指轻轻抚摩过英灵的手背。

英灵在他细微的安抚下稍稍放松了一些，这让他小小地松了一口气。

英灵吐出一口气，又继续道：

“……所以，其实，在那无数次循环往复的召唤过程中，我生前的那些遗憾和执念，也早就被磨得失却了它们本来的意义。而每一次的召唤，也一次比一次更加索然无味。”

话语中夹杂着叹息，声音似乎来自很远的地方。

“响应召唤，机械地完成Master的任务，最后死在战场或者我亲手结果了Master，不带任何成就感和满足感地回到英灵座，等着下一次同样没有意义的召唤——成为英灵之后的我的生涯，只不过就是这样的东西而已。……虽然我明白，英灵本身就不再属于人类的范畴。但是……”

十分疲惫地深呼吸。

“……但是，那些几乎没有尽头的乏味召唤，几乎都让我忘记了，我曾经也是个人。”

“……Mycroft。”

他看着英灵即便映不出光线但也显得无比消沉的双眼，觉得胸口一疼。他握紧了英灵的手，试图说些什么合适当下的话，但却只能从舌尖送出空白的空气。

所以他最终只能放弃发话，有些无力地重复着英灵的名字。

“……Mycroft。”

然而英灵却在片刻安静后，眨了眨眼，稍稍偏头朝向自己，嘴角扬起一个小小的——却真诚的——微笑。

“……所以说，Sherlock。”

英灵说，眉眼间线条是放下了所有防备的柔和。

“我是真的觉得很幸运，是你——这个世界线的、这样的你——能够将我召唤出来。”

声音软而轻，就像轻盈的羽毛，一下一下拂过心上。

“你告诉我你需要我，并且就像对待一个‘人’一样对待我——你甚至在我什么都做不了的情况下还能像这样帮助我——”

微笑扩大，眼角还有些微微泛红。

“……你也许不知道，遇上你，我才第一次感觉到，能够成为英灵，真的是太好了。”

他这次是彻底忘记如何呼吸了。

他只是紧抓着英灵的手，一动不动地盯着英灵——英灵蓝色的眸子，微微弯起且泛红的眼角，上挑的唇线，和稍微有些湿润的嘴唇——觉得自己的喉咙发干，胸口发紧，心脏在胸腔里面砰砰跳得直疼。

“……我、Mycroft、我——”

他支离破碎地吐出一些发烫的词句，觉得每一次张口心脏都似乎要挣扎地跳出来。

“我、我从来、之后也不会把你当作‘非人类’看——”

“我知道。”

英灵柔声应着。

“我知道，Sherlock。”

但他却猛地摇了摇头。

“……不，不，你不知道，Mycroft。你不知道，我……”

咬着舌头，看英灵有些迷惑地微微歪起头，就更加慌张起来。

“我是想说，我其实，觉得你——”

“我回来……了……呃……”

突如其来的声音让他一下咬住了舌尖，并且唰地一下和英灵一起将脸转向了声音的来源。

门口，John的表情就像脸上抽了筋。

“……呃，我、我就是采购回来了，呃……”

John说着，提了提手上几个塑料袋示意，看起来手足无措。

“……不是时候？”

“……”

他眨巴着眼睛盯着John，字面意义地有一段时间不知道该做什么反应，直到英灵被握住的手轻轻动了动，他才反应过来。

“……哦，哦，不，没有，没什么。我们就是……吃蛋糕，你知道的。”

他歪了一下头，示意英灵手里的盘子。

“他看不见，所以。”

……哦，去他的“显而易见的事实”。

他说完，就在心里暗暗这样骂着自己。

不过好在，在这种事情上，John向来都是比较会读空气的那一个。

“……哦，是的，当然。我理解。看不见真是特别不便，不是吗？”

他说着，手脚异常麻利地走进厨房，把那几个袋子放角落里一放，然后立刻冲上了台阶，边上楼边说：

“我就先休息一下，你们不用在意我。大概吃晚饭的时候我会再下来。就这样。”

然后就随着关门声彻底消失了踪迹。

“……”

他挫败地从鼻腔中发出一声哼哼。

“看来今天的付款机比想象中的好对付。”

英灵则忍俊不禁地笑起来。

“你要知道，Dr. Watson也是会学习的。”

说罢，又转而问道：

“不过，Sherlock，你刚才想说的是什么？”

“……哦，不，没什么。不是什么要紧事。”

他因为John的中途打岔，已经再也不能回到刚才那个气血上头的状态，于是只是装作无所谓地这样说道，又带着英灵的手切起了所剩无几的蛋糕。

“鉴于一会儿还要吃晚饭，所以先把这个解决掉。”

“嗯哼。”

英灵任凭他带着自己的手动作，表情柔和而放松。

“……Sherlock。”

并且在那块蛋糕送进口中之间，突然又出声道：

“——谢谢你。”

他一下子咬紧了牙关，因为这话中某种充盈和某种不足而感到百爪挠心，不知所措。


	6. day 5

清晨时分，他坐在自己的那个沙发上，一会儿挪动一下坐姿，焦躁不安。  
他的英灵和John则分别坐在他对面的沙发和墙边的椅子上，表情看起来也十分严肃。  
没有人说话。房间里的时空如同静止。  
只有窗外一点点亮起的奶白色晨光昭示着时间的推移。

……几十分钟前，他收到Lestrade的短信，说犯罪凶手果不其然出现在了其中一个他推测的地点，现在已经展开追捕。

当时，本来就没有睡意、只是在长沙发上裹着睡袍假寐的他一个猛子蹿起来，几步便冲上了楼把John从床上揪下来就想赶去现场。然而，在他衣服还没换完的时候，Lestrade的第二条短信就又发了进来。  
——犯人在逃窜途中开始毫无顾忌地使用魔术攻击，协会已经全面介入。你先别来现场。有进展我随时通知你。  
他是不想就这么乖乖听话的。只是，考虑到自己常年不用早已生疏的魔术水平、还有自己盲眼的英灵暴露给协会的危险，他除了乖乖听话也没有别的办法。  
所以，他现在只能像这样，勉强保持着屁股接触着沙发的姿势，但实际上分分钟都能够直接跳起来冲出门去。  
“……Sherlock。”  
长久的寂静之后，Lestrade的新信息还是没有来，倒是英灵先出声，搅动了房间内近乎凝固的空气。  
“我觉得你需要冷静一下。……回路传过来的魔力太不稳了，让我也没有办法静心。”  
“……可是都已经快一个小时了！”  
他皱着脸瞪着英灵，不满地说。  
“一个小时，什么新消息都没有！我都不知道犯人是不是又逃跑了！”  
“……Sherlock。没有新消息，就说明犯人起码还没有逃出追捕范围。”  
英灵耐着性子指出他显而易见的错误。  
“情绪。你的情绪已经明显影响到了你的判断。也许你该试着做个深呼吸——”  
“可那事关你的眼睛！”  
他大声喊出来。  
“我不能掌握最新的情况，就无法确定那家伙到底会不会解除那该死的咒术！如果我在现场，我就可以直接对他施加暗示或者杀了他——”  
“……Sherlock。”  
英灵摇了摇头，打断他。  
“相信我，即使你在现场，你也没有权限这么做。毕竟，苏格兰场和协会才是对犯人有直接处置权的机构，你轻举妄动只会带来更大的麻烦。……而且。”  
停下那些无趣的说教，英灵话锋一转，微微挑起嘴角，表情变得柔和。

“——而且，告诉我说即便我的眼睛恢复不了也没关系的，不是你自己吗。”

……啊啊。  
他如梦初醒，一下子便觉得自己的身子在沙发中陷得更深。  
……怪不得。怪不得自己的英灵从刚才起虽然严肃，但是一点都不紧张。从英灵那边传回来的魔力竟是平稳得一丝不乱。  
——这简直就像是在变相告诉自己，如果和自己在一起的话，没有视力也没有什么所谓。  
他张开嘴，夸张地长舒出一口气，慢慢地将身上的肌肉放松下来，将自己调整到一个舒适的坐姿。  
“……是的。我是这么说的。并且也没有任何反悔的意思。”  
他点头，对英灵温和地说道。  
“如果你这么说，那么我就——”  
他的手机响了。  
他一下子又绷紧了刚刚放松下去的脊背，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓起手机，打开短信。  
——虽然过程有些惊险，不过犯人抓住了。GL  
他下意识地咬住下唇，手指噼里啪啦敲击着屏幕，飞快回复道：  
——让他给安全屋中被触发的那个咒术解咒。尽快。SH  
点了发送之后，又觉得不放心，还没等对方再回复，就又补充了一条：  
——如果他不配合，不管用什么方式都“请”他配合。SH  
过了一会儿。  
——好的，好的。我会和协会的人说明。你稍安勿躁。GL  
然后手机又一次恢复了安静。  
他将手机放回矮桌上，也又一次地恢复了刚才那种不安定的状态。  
英灵低头轻笑起来。  
“Sherlock，刚才你可是——”  
“对，我是。但我现在发现我就是在面对悬而未决的事情的时候无法镇静。别说话。”  
他快速地抢过英灵的话头，堵住了英灵接下来的话语。  
英灵听话地不再多言，只是笑得更明显了些。  
他冲英灵扯了个鬼脸，然后往沙发深处缩了缩，又恢复了盯着手机屏幕的状态。  
一分钟。两分钟。  
五分钟。十分钟。  
……大约二十分钟过去了，手机仍然没有任何响动。  
就在他开始怀疑自己的手机是不是出了什么问题而伸手想去拿的时候。  
“……Mycroft？”  
他听到了John有些迟疑地唤自己的英灵的声音。  
他猛地抬起了头。

……他看见，自己的英灵反常地紧紧闭着双眼，直到刚才为止一直平静的五官几乎都皱到了一起。

他登时从沙发上跳起来，几步冲到了英灵面前，弯下腰，双手置于英灵双肩上，脸凑到英灵脸前几厘米的地方，觉得心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼儿。  
“Mycroft？Mycroft？你觉得怎么样，Mycroft？”  
他根本意识不到自己的声音有多么的急切。他只是连眼睛都不敢眨一下地死死盯着英灵禁闭的双眼，一遍又一遍地问道。  
“你觉得怎么样？哪里不对劲吗？Mycroft？”  
“……Sherlock。”  
而他的英灵，只是在一段长时间的沉默后，突然在某一个时刻，放松了表情，微微抬起头。

……一点点、一点点地，睁开了眼睛。

他彻底屛住了呼吸。

就像是在观看高速摄像机拍摄的影像的回放，他觉得眼前发生的一切都变得无比缓慢，缓慢到他足以将每一个细节尽收眼底。  
他看见他的英灵的睫毛轻颤，眼皮慢慢抬起。  
他看见有光——有清亮的晨光，随着英灵睁眼的动作，闪烁在那双冰蓝的眸子之中。  
他看见自己的面影盈在英灵的眼底。

……他看见他的英灵看着他——只看着他——弯起眉眼，在眼角留下细细的纹路。

“——Sherlock。”

他听见他的英灵唤他的名字——一如既往地安定，不同寻常地温柔——带着明确的焦点，直直落进了自己的心里。  
只这一声，就让周围所有的一切都变得不重要了。他甚至在听到John默默离开上楼的声音的时候看到没向旁边看一眼。  
他只是听见自己发出极大声响地倒吸一口气，却在憋到快要缺氧的时候才发出带着气音的声音。

“——Mycroft。”

英灵看着他。丝毫不闪避他的视线地看着他。脸上的微笑像是被旭日涂抹过一般得耀眼而温暖。  
“……Sherlock。”  
他看着他的英灵唇瓣开合，那些语句就像是点水的蜻蜓，轻盈地一下一下落在他的耳边。  
“我能看见了。”  
他听见他的英灵说，试探地，调侃地，期待地。

“——你之前说过的那些会无条件接受我、甚至照顾我的话，还做数吗？”

他觉得自己的脑中似乎有什么东西炸开，留下巨大的轰鸣，和一片飘然的空白。  
他只能就那样看着他的英灵——看着英灵在他至近距离的眼、鼻、唇，看着自己映在英灵眼底的倒影，然后使劲地——几乎用尽了全身力气地——做了一个吞咽的动作。

之后再也忍不住地将自己的嘴唇印上了英灵的。

那是一个仅仅止于接触的吻，但他却觉得英灵唇上传来的温度让他的眼前展开了一片新的宇宙。  
而当他结束这个吻，看到他的英灵脸颊泛红，而笑意不减的时候，觉得那片新的宇宙就那样直接融进了自己的身体，让自己身体上的每一个角落都感受到一种全新的知觉，并且叫嚣着想要更多的触碰。  
他没多想，又一次重复了这个动作。  
他听见他的英灵鼻腔传出的笑意。这让他感觉到一阵酥痒如电流般蹿过全身。  
他放开英灵，舔了舔下唇。  
然后听见英灵笑着说：  
“你答非所问，Sherlock。”  
他挑了一下眉，又将一个吻落在英灵调皮挑起的唇角，道：  
“你不能通过现在这种状况演绎一下我的回答吗？”  
英灵学着他挑了一下眉。  
“某些情况下，我觉得不管怎么演绎，都不如一句话来得清晰。”  
“嗯哼。”  
他难得地不去反驳什么，而是应承着，想了想，深呼吸。  
“——Mycroft。”  
他说，定定地看进英灵蓝色的双眼。

“——不管发生什么，我都会无条件地接受你，甚至照顾你。……我想我——”

“Sherlock。”  
最重要的表白被英灵轻声打断。他微有些疑惑地看着英灵，却得到英灵一个清浅的笑容。  
“不，Sherlock。别说那个字。——我想我们两人之间，没有谁真得懂那个字代表什么，也没有谁真得能够处理那个字所带来的结果。”  
他皱起眉。  
“……那你的意思是？”  
“我的意思是。”  
英灵说着，抬起胳膊，轻轻环上了他的颈子。  
“别去定义，只去感受——告诉我，Sherlock。”  
他冲自己眨着眼，眼中落满了迷人的晨光。

“——你想要什么？”

他听见自己的心脏咚地一下，砸出远比他想要做的那个告白更深远的回响。  
他不由自主地更加贴近他的英灵，让自己的额头贴上英灵的，沉声问道：  
“我想要的，你能给吗？”  
英灵冲他笑，笑得蓝眸之中他的影子都在轻轻荡漾。  
“只要你想。”  
英灵吐着气道，每一个气息都轻轻扑在他的鼻唇之间。

“——只要我能。”

这一次，他直接咬上了英灵的唇。  
他们的舌不约而同地纠缠上彼此，交换彼此的温度。  
他能感觉到魔力在他和英灵之间发着烫地奔涌，循环在身体的每一个角落留下他此生不曾体会过的美好感触。  
他觉得有些雾气在蒸腾，蒸腾着将自己的思绪抹成一片迷蒙。  
他在自己的大脑彻底放弃工作之前，拉开了和英灵的距离。  
英灵喘息着，冰蓝的眼睛中一层湿润的水汽。  
他低哑着声音，说道：  
“我想要你的全部，可以吗？”  
英灵挑起的嘴角因为那唇上的湿润而有了些不同的含义。

“——你已经拥有了。”

他再也没有犹豫，一下直起身，拽着英灵的手腕将他从沙发上拉起来，直奔卧室而去。

而在他们的背后，朝阳遍洒进窗棂，留下满屋子明媚而温馨的光。


	7. day...

他做了一个梦。  
梦里，他的英灵披着那从头遮盖到脚的长斗篷，站在老宅地下室的魔法阵里，凛然问着自己：  
——我问你，你是我的Master吗？

他睁开眼。  
眼前，他的英灵光裸着肩膀，躺在自己身边，笑盈盈地看向自己，柔声唤道：  
“中午好，Sherlock。”

他鼻腔一热，勾起唇角，在被子底下摸索到英灵的手，与之五指相扣。  
“中午好，Mycroft。……My Servant。”

“——My。”

他们相视而笑，笑意温暖如透过窗帘漫进来的融融阳光。

Fin.


	8. 番外 情人节

他从床上醒来，在五感完全恢复清明的知觉之前，就被一阵甜腻的味道不由分说地灌满了鼻腔。

他皱起鼻子，下意识地嗅了几口。

……巧克力。而且是现场制作的巧克力的味道。

他坐起来，同时还听到楼下的厨房里传来一些响动。

……从来没听说John会鼓捣甜品一类的东西。而Hudson太太绝对不会愿意用他那个堆满了各种实验器材的厨房……

……

他甚至没有顾得上去确认现在几点，就蹬上拖鞋冲下了楼。

……不得不说，看着他的英灵穿着袖子挽到手肘的白衬衫，并且在外面罩上一个围裙站在厨房里的样子，真的是，冲击力不小。

“……Mycroft，你这是、”

“哦，Sherlock。下午好。”

一听到他的声音，英灵便转过头来向他点头致意，手上料理的动作却是一刻不停。

对料理一窍不通的他不太能知道英灵到底在做什么，只能看出他是将融化的巧克力和另外的一些糖、蛋液之类的素材混在一起搅拌着。

“你这次睡得可真够久的。”

英灵说，音调淡然得与平素毫无两样，好像此刻站在厨房里的根本就不是他本人一样。

他瞪着英灵，脑子里翻滚过很多话，比如“即使是我偶尔也需要长久的睡眠”，比如“我怎么会知道昨天找那个四分五裂的尸体会花那么长的时间”，又比如“如果Lestrade能够愿意用哪怕一点他的魔术估计都不会搞得那么被动”，但最后愣是一句也没说出来。

他只是杵在厨房入口，目光在英灵淡定的脸和一直在动作的手上逡巡几圈儿，然后开口：

“……你到底在干嘛？”

英灵的眼光向他这边一划。

“显而易见，我在做巧克力。确切地说，巧克力布朗尼。”

天经地义面不改色。

他继续瞪着他，目光比刚才要凌厉些。

“哦我当然能看出来你在做巧克力，管他是布朗尼还是什么。”

他说，声音有些不耐。

“我的意思是，为什么你会在这里做布朗尼？”

“……”

英灵这次没有即刻回答，而是从橱柜里拿出一个方型的小盒子——他从来都不知道他们的厨房里还有这么一个小盒子——然后将搅拌好的巧克力液体倒了进去。

“……只是一时兴起，Sherlock。”

他在倒好之后，又打开从刚才就一直在预热的烤箱，然后将小盒子放了进去。

“想想看，今天是什么日子？”

他在脑中飞快地过了一下日期。

“2月14日？”

“正确，Sherlock。”

英灵关上烤箱门，设定了一些什么数值，然后让烤箱开始运作，之后终于摘下了那个看起来实在不能更违和的围裙。

“而一般来说，人们更愿意称今天为‘情人节’。”

“……哦。”

他因为那个在他三十年人生中都从未产生过特殊含义的熟悉又陌生的词汇而愣了一下，但很快又有新的疑问浮上心头。

“可是，情人节？你？巧克力？”

把这几个词汇并列排在一起，他无论如何难以掌握这其中的关联。

“所以说，这只是一时兴起，虽然也不是没有缘由。”

英灵不知从哪儿摸出一块手巾来擦了擦手，然后向自己扬起一个恰到好处的笑容。

“不过那说来话长——我十分建议你先去收拾一下你自己的仪容，然后再回来讨论这个问题。”

……他的英灵到底什么时候能改掉这个强迫到别人头上的强迫症？

他向天翻了个白眼。

“Sherlock。”

英灵的声音听起来很平静，但就是有着浓浓的不容拒绝。

他对他的英灵挤眉弄眼地表达了一下不满。

“……好吧。”

然后放弃了挣扎。

当他完成洗漱冲澡等一系列指定动作，肩上披着一条浴巾再次下楼的时候，英灵正在从烤箱中把那个小盒子拿出来。一股比刚才更加丰富的香甜气味立刻满溢了整个房间。

“……所以说，为什么？”

他靠在厨房门边，又一次问道。

英灵把小盒子放到了灶台上，摘下烤箱专用的手套，看过来，而后眉头一皱。

“……Sherlock，告诉我。你现在是不是故意每次都比之前更加不好好擦头发的？”

他以一个大言不惭的微笑代替了回答。

英灵叹出一口气。

“……算了。我们到客厅说。”

说罢带着他回到客厅，让他在John经常做的那个沙发坐下，并站到了沙发背后，轻车熟路地拿起了披在肩上的那条浴巾。

“关于巧克力。”

英灵一边器用而温柔地擦着他的头发，一边说道。

“这要追溯到我曾经有过的一次被日本的某个Master召唤出来的经历。”

他挑了挑眉，虽然对方看不见。

“哦？你还被召唤去过那种地方？”

“地理意义上说，是的。”

英灵的指尖轻轻地拂过他的发间。

“不过，真要说的话，那个时候其实也已经无所谓日本还是什么地方了。”

顿了顿。

“因为那个时候，不管你信不信，人类历史已经终结了。”

“……啊？”

他是真没忍住发出了非常蠢的一声。

“人类历史终结了？”

“就是字面意思，Sherlock。”

他觉得他的英灵应该是点了点头。

“在那个世界线里，有人在历史中制造了几处特异点，扭曲了正常的人类史，所以导致人类历史的终结——简单来说，就是能消失的都消失了。……而召唤我出来的那个Master，是在所有一切消失寸前被一个特定的魔术机关选中的最后的Master。他的任务就是召唤英灵，回到被扭曲的历史特异点并将那些扭曲匡正。”

“……哦。”

他有一种想吐槽都不知道如何开口的感觉。于是只好放弃地问道：

“然后呢？”

“然后，当然，我就被召唤出来了——和其他很多英灵一起。实际上，那一次，那位Master在魔术机关的技术支持下，召唤出了几十位英灵，和他一起作战。……不过这并不是重点。”

英灵的手指带着浴巾来到他的耳后，顺着他耳朵的形状抚了两下，这让他身上一个微微的颤抖。不过那手指很快就又离开了。

“重点是。”

英灵说，停下来选了选词句。

“在那段时间，我们也经历了2月14日——而在日本那个小岛上，似乎有着女性向身边的重要的人，尤其是中意的男性，在这一天送巧克力的风俗——这是魔术机关的博士告诉我们的。”

“……”

他盯着眼前的空气，整理了一下这乱七八糟的信息。

“……你的意思是说，在人类历史都终结的时候，你们竟然还在玩互赠巧克力的游戏？”

“据说是紧张战斗中的偶尔休憩与调剂，谁知道呢。”

英灵的声音听起来也非常无奈。

“但总而言之，是的，那一天，女性英灵们制作了大量的巧克力，送给了我们的Master和其他一些男性英灵。我也是在那天无意中听到了布朗尼蛋糕的做法的。”

“……好吧。”

他现在已经连吐槽的心情都没有了，只是点了点头，但突然又意识到哪里不对。

“但你又不是女性？”

“……实际上，Sherlock。”

英灵手上的动作停下。他能听到浴巾被整齐叠起来的细碎动静。而正在他觉得有些可惜擦头发这件事儿这么快就结束了的时候，他感觉到英灵右手轻轻搭上了自己右边的肩膀。

“我从来都没有在意过任何节日，也从来没有过遵从什么节日习俗去做些什么的习惯。”

他说着，手上微微用力。

他用余光能看到那搭在自己肩上的修长手指分明的指节。

“……但这次，我只是在看到日期的时候，突然意识到也许我可以为你做些什么，即便那听起来很诡异，也很烂俗，而且我也知道你并不爱吃甜食。”

几秒停顿。

“……那巧克力，你吃不吃其实都无所谓。我其实只是想告诉你，你对我来说，真的很重要。”

话音刚落，那只搭在肩膀上的手作势就要离开。

他眼疾手快地伸出左手，一把握住了那手的手腕。

扭过身，抬起头。英灵无处可逃的尴尬又别扭的表情尽数落在他的眼底。

他一下子便笑弯了眼角。

“……我是不爱吃甜食，但也从来没说过拒绝一切甜食。”

他说，拇指轻抚英灵无名指根的戒指。

“——我很期待，My。”

他发誓他绝对看到了他的英灵红起来的耳根，即便英灵已经竭尽全力将面部表情控制得一如往常。

当那盛着一小块布朗尼蛋糕的碟子送到他手里的时候，他觉得自己从来没有如此期待过品尝一份甜点。

英灵在他旁边的长沙发上坐下，看起来有些紧张。

他悄悄笑了一下，捏起叉子，戳下蛋糕的一角，送到嘴里。

……他对甜品没有研究，也不知道该如何正确评鉴一块蛋糕。但他就是觉得，味道相当不错。或者说，完全符合他的口味。

“很好。我很喜欢。”

他在完成整个吞咽过程之后，看向英灵，做出了简单直接的评论。

英灵看起来像是很惊讶，然后又像是终于放松下来一样地小小上扬了唇角，但随即又稍微露出了一些有些疑惑的表情。

他在塞进嘴里第二口蛋糕之前快速地问道：

“……怎么了？”

英灵垂下眼睛沉吟了一下，而后重新看回来，道：

“……实际上，这不是我第一次做这个。——之前在日本的那次召唤，在后来的3月14日，我也被一群男性英灵叫去帮他们做过回礼。”

“哦。”

他咽下第二口，又迅速戳下第三口。

“然后呢？”

“……”

英灵蹙起眉，有些犹豫地说。

“……然后，并没有人说喜欢吃。”

“嗯？”

他含着蛋糕，含混不清地问。

“因为什么？”

“……”

英灵又沉默了一会儿。

“‘——Mr. Holmes。你的蛋糕非常美味，美味得恰到好处。但也仅此而已了。’”

英灵回忆着说。他意识到这是在复述什么人的话。虽然他也很好奇到底是谁给出的评价，不过也明白现在明显不是个插嘴的好时机，于是只是安静听英灵说了下去。

而英灵的后半句又空白了几秒才传过来。

“‘——因为，Ice Man的蛋糕里，并没有心。’”

他戳在最后一口蛋糕上的叉子一下子停住了动作。

英灵的表情仍然迷茫。

“……但是，实际上，我今天做给你的，和那次我做的，工序完全一样，食材也没有什么特别的区别。”

停了一会儿。

“仅仅只是，这次我怕你觉得太甜，用了纯度略高的巧克力，并且少加了一些糖——”

“……哈。”

他没忍住发出一声低笑。

英灵愣住。

“……Sherlock？”

他耸耸肩，把最后一口蛋糕干脆利落地放进了嘴里。

“听我的，不管是谁跟你说的那评价，都忘了它吧。那种评价根本形不成参考。”

“……可是——”

“首先。”

他放下碟子，打断英灵，兀自道。

“首先，你根本不是什么‘Ice Man’，你是Mycroft，是我的英灵。其次，说你没有心？嗯？”

他说着，探身过去，拽过英灵的领口，毫无预兆地便吻上了英灵的唇。

他用舌尖撬开英灵的齿间，试图将那巧克力蛋糕留给自己的甜味尽数涂抹在英灵口中的每个角落。

而当他终于结束这个吻，和英灵分开的时候，英灵的面色已然潮红，蓝色的眼眸上也蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽。

他舔了舔唇瓣。

“尝尝这蛋糕的味道，再看看你现在的样子——谁还能说你没有心？”

英灵就这样定定地看了他好一会儿，而后突然闭上眼，轻笑了起来。

“……Sherlock。”

他笑着，再次睁开眼的时候，眼中盛着些戏谑的热度。

“我必须提醒你，Servant吃Servant做出来的甜食，还是会长虫牙的。”

“哦，是吗？”

他下意识地舔了舔自己的后牙，盯着英灵湿润的嘴唇。

“那你的意思是？”

“我的意思是，下次要想让我试吃，你就得拿点儿不是我做的蛋糕来才行。”

英灵故作正经地说。

“哦。”

他快速点了点头，表示知道了，但随即话锋一转。

“那我们现在不试吃，只接吻，行吗？”

英灵弯着眉眼，身子向后直接靠上了沙发背，并且抬手环上了他的颈子。

“——你觉得，我什么时候拒绝过你，Sherlock？”

而当他再次吻上去的时候，他觉得似乎有必要将‘学习做甜点’这件事情排上日程了。

Fin.


End file.
